Apariencias engañosas
by Ai Daidouji
Summary: "Las apariencias engañan" Eso dicen, y Natsu y Gajeel no pueden estar mas de acuerdo con esa frase. Después de todo, gracias a sus celos por el nuevo miembro lograron confesarse a esas hadas tan lindas para ellos e intocables para el resto...


_El reino de Fiore, un país neutral con una población de 17 millones de habitantes, en un mundo donde existe la magia. Se comercia con ella como si se tratara de cualquier otra mercancía, hasta el punto en que se a convertido en parte de la vida cotidiana. Incluso existen aquellos que se ganan la vida con la magia. Son los conocidos como "Magos". Estos se reparten entre diferentes gremios y trabajan por encargo. Incontables gremios han aparecido por todo el país, y existe cierto gremio de magos, situado en cierta ciudad que en los viejos tiempos… No, aun hoy en día, continúa forjando leyendas.  
Su nombre es…_

 _Fairy Tail_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esta historia, empieza como cualquier otra; En un día soleado, dentro de un ruidoso gremio donde sus miembros peleaban entre sí por algún motivo que nadie sabia y sinceramente a todos les daba igual.

Entre los que peleaban se encontraban Natsu y Gray que se lanzaban de todo, desde mesas, asta Happys y porque no, pasteles de fresa que Erza no tubo el placer de ni siquiera probar. Cosa que no se dieron cuenta y por consecuente, hizo estallar la furia de la pelirroja que se unió a la pelea destruyendo toda persona que se le pasara al frente, buscando al culpable de que su pastel de fresas fuera usado para otro fin que no fuera disfrutarlo por su paladar.

Por otro lado, estaban en la barra Lucy, Wendy y Levy hablando y esquivando objetos random que volaban por el gremio, cortesía de sus ruidosos y para nada cuidadosos compañeros que les importaba una mierda que ellas no estuvieran metidas en el follón que tenían montado.  
Hablaban tranquilamente, asta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una figura a contraluz.

Cuando esta se adentro en el gremio, esquivando misiles de personas que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y que seguían luchando entre ellos, se pudo ver que era un chico de pelo corto y negro con el flequillo hacia la izquierda, con una sudadera sin mangas negra y ancha, que le quedaba un poco largo, casi como vestido y debajo de esta unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros con algunos rasguños y unas zapatillas negras. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba una muñequera y en la derecha una pulsera fina.

Lucy, Levy y Wendy vieron al chico acercarse a ellas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Buenos días, me gustaría unirme a Fairy Tail. - Dijo con una voz un tanto… ¿Femenina?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, un tanto sorprendidas ante ese acontecimiento. Estaban convencidas que era un chico.

\- Etto… - Empezó la pequeña Wendy, no sabiendo como preguntarlo sin sonar demasiado grosera

Ante la mirada de las chicas, el extraño no pudo evitar reírse. Otra vez había pasado.

\- Si, soy mujer si es lo que preguntabais. Me llamo Kou, encantada. – Dijo la chica divertida.

Las magas se miraron entre sí, para echarse a reír nerviosamente, pidiéndole disculpas a la muchacha. Realmente les pareció un chico al principio, además de un chico muy lindo.

\- Se que mi corte de pelo y mi apariencia me hacen ver como un chico, pero realmente soy una chica. – Explico Kou divertida. – Aunque realmente no me molesta que me confundan con hombre, muchas veces se me presentan situaciones muy divertidas por eso. – Dijo divertida.

\- ¿De verdad? Cuéntanos alguna. – Pidió una divertida Levy, quien prestaba suma atención a el nuevo miembro del gremio.

\- Bueno, sí tanto queréis saber… - Dijo Kou para empezar a explicar algunas anécdotas.

A ellas se les sumo Mirajane y Lisanna que, a pesar de todo, sabían que era mujer solo al verle la cara medio infantil que tenía Kou.

En ese momento fue cuando Elfman se dio cuenta que había un "hombre" charlando demasiado alegremente con sus hermanas y esto dio luz a que ciertos dragon Slayer se dieran cuenta que también estaban Lucy y Levy en esa alegre conversación con ese chico que no habían visto en su vida.

Natsu fue el primero en parar, observando atentamente como Lucy se reía de algún comentario que ese sujeto hacía, cosa que no sabia porque, pero le hacía hervir la sangre.

A él, se le unió Gajeel quien simplemente lo mataba con la mirada al ver como SU Levy se sonrojaba, tal vez por algún alago que ese desgraciado le hacía.

En algún punto, notaron como Gray y Elfman se habían unido a la conversación y charlaban alegremente también. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese tío que se atrevía a intentar arrebatarles a sus chicas?

Entonces se miraron por un momento, notando como ambos querían matar a ese imbécil por acercarse tanto a sus chicas.

\- Así que… - Empezó a decir Natsu mirando al grupo charlando pacíficamente en la barra, mientras Kinana les serbia a todos.

\- Solo por hoy haremos una tregua. – Dijo Gajeel mirando a Natsu para después mirar al grupo con algo de odio, sobre todo a la pobre Kou que no se había percatado de nada.

En el grupo, solo Mirajane se había dado cuenta que, a lo lejos, se encontraban la pareja de Dragon Slayer machos del gremio cuchicheando y mirando fijamente y con odio a una totalmente ajena Kou que solo disfrutaba de hablar con sus nuevos compañeros.  
La albina solo rio divertida ante el espectáculo que se avecinaba y simplemente decidió que era momento de divertirse un poco y de ver si de una vez por todas esos dos tontos se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos.

\- Chicos, me tendréis que disculpar, pero tengo que seguir atendiendo la barra. – Dijo Mirajane como si nada, para luego salir a servir en las mesas junto a Kinana.

En algún momento se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los dos celosos para sonreírles ampliamente sirviéndoles bebidas.

\- ¿No iréis a conocer a Kou? – Pregunto la albina como si nada, sabiendo que solo por el nombre jamás adivinarían que era mujer.

\- Así que Kou… - Dijo Gajeel taladrando con la mirada al "chico"

\- Si, Kou. – Repitió Mirajane. – Es muy simpático y usa magia de re-equipamiento de armas. Parece bastante fuerte y creo que haría buena pareja con alguna de ellas. Después de todo parece llevarse demasiado bien con ellas. - Dijo "inocentemente" la albina señalando a Lucy y Levy. - ¿Qué opináis vosotros? – Pregunto para ver como de repente estos se levantaban y caminaban directamente hacia el grupito que hablaba tranquilamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsu abrazo posesivo a Lucy de la cintura con un brazo, mientras encendía su mano libre con ira en sus ojos.

Gajeel igual cogió a Levy de la cintura para prepararse para atacar a Kou.

\- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi Lucy/Levy! - Gritaron a coro ambos llamando a sus respectivas compañeras, para que de repente se escuchara la risa de Kou.

En ese momento ambos notaron algo raro en Kou.

\- ¿Agudo? – Fue lo que dijeron a la vez para luego fijarse mejor en el supuesto chico. Tenia una cara demasiado de niña entonces fue cuando la escucharon hablar.

\- No puede ser, ¿Aquí también? – Dijo Kou divertida viendo la cara de sus nuevas amigas, mas rojas que tomates, mientras a su lado se reían Elfman y Grey, quienes ya sabían que Kou era mujer y no podían más que reírse de los Dragon Slayer que de los celos y de no fijarse bien, no se dieron cuenta que Kou era mujer.

\- ¿ES UNA CHICA? – Gritaron estupefactos ambos chicos con cara de idiotas.

Entonces detrás de ellos sono la risa de Mirajane.

\- Are are, ¿Qué no os dije que era mujer? – Pregunto divertida la albina, quien recibió una mirada asesina de ambos chicos quienes querían matar a Mira solo por esa estúpida broma que acabo por hacerles ver que amaban a esas chicas y que, sin darse cuenta, les habían dicho.

En ese momento tanto Lucy como Levy estaban sonrojadas, mirándose tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Natsu me ama… - Murmuro Lucy aun sin creérselo.

\- Gajeel me corresponde… - Levy no cabía en sí de felicidad.

De un momento a otro, Levy salto a brazos de Gajeel, para darle un beso lleno de amor y felicidad.

Por otro lado, Lucy miraba a Natsu, mas roja que nunca. Natsu por su lado al ver que su compañero de asesinato era amorosamente calmado por su ahora novia, no pudo evitar mirar a Lucy, quien se veía lindísima con ese sonrojo y que solo lo miraba fijamente sin creerse lo que pasaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que, sin querer, se había declarado de la forma más tonta posible.

Se acercó a Lucy, para suspirar y mirarle a los ojos con algo de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Te amo, ya deja de mirarme así. – Dijo avergonzado el dragon Slayer de fuego quien de un momento a otro se vio envuelto en los brazos de su compañera, quien le susurro un "te amo" antes de besarle.

Por otro lado, Kou miraba a las parejas feliz, mientras a su lado se encontraba Lisanna y del otro lado de la barra Mirajane.

\- Otra historia de amor que protagonizo. – Dijo la joven de pelo negro suspirando. – Y no soy la afortunada en este tampoco. – Dijo fingiendo estar dolida y dramatizando un poco con gestos, para escuchar la risa de las hermanas.

\- Estoy segura de que pronto encontraras a la persona indicada. Eres la ayudanta de Cupido, así que te tiene que compensar de alguna manera. – Dijo la menor de las Strauss con una linda sonrisa.

En ese momento Kou la miro, para sonreír amablemente. – Gracias. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de continuar su bebida.

…

Al final, Gajeel y Natsu se disculparon con Kou por amenazarla y pensar que era hombre y juzgarla sin antes haberla conocido.  
Ella solo se limito a decir que no pasaba nada, que era algo normal en su vida y que no tenían que preocuparse de eso. Ella estaba feliz viendo que gracias a ella otra pareja se había unido a causa de los celos, que hacia que los hombres se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia sus amigas.

Tal vez no era la mejor forma de hacer que se dieran cuenta, pero ella no lo hacía a propósito después de todo. ¿Qué culpa tenia ella de que sus gustos la hicieran ver como un hombre a ojos del mundo?

 **FIN**

 **Historia inspirada en una anécdota que me paso recientemente, aunque no tiene nada parecido al fic.**

 **Mi historia es mucho mas corta y sosa, simplemente estando de viaje con mis padres, un día fui al mercadillo del pueblo con ellos con una sudadera y leggins que me iban algo anchos y unas bambas normales y puesta la capucha porque me apetecía. Y en una de las paradas una de las señoras que vendían le pregunto mi madre si yo era su hijo, a lo que ella respondió que yo era mujer.**

 **Eso me hizo pensar días después y de aquí nació este raro y corto fic.**

 **Bueno, y sin mas que decir, espero que os haya gustado este One-shot y nos leemos en futuras historias.**


End file.
